Cinco Tipos de Câncer
by Tikas do Trash
Summary: Cinco Tipos de Câncer: RIPAGEM — ESCÓRPIO viado e Draco prostituta do Ministério. E isso tudo em uma "fanfic" com Rated K.


Título Original: Cinco anos de idade.

**[Sem Juízo: Cinco tipos de câncer!]**

**Autora: **JamesSiriusPotterFangirl

O povo manda no Ministério **(Sem Senso: Andem escravos, encham minha conta no Gringotes em cinco minutos, se não levarão porrada!)**. O Ministério mandam **[Sem Juízo: Singular mandou abraços.] (Sem Senso: Assassinaram o singular. T.T)** em Draco. **(Sem Senso: Qual é a dessa autora? O povo manda no ministério que manda no Draco, ou seja, o povo manda no Draco, logo, vão transformar o Malfoy em BEJETO SEKCHUAL! EU QUERO USAR ESSE CORPO NU TAMBÉM!) [Sem Juízo: Também quero. *-* Vão dividir?]** Ou seja, Escórpio **(Sem Senso: ESCÓRPIO? *Tendo um ataque fulminante do coração*)** não vai receber o presente. **(Sem Senso: Tadinho, vão deixá-lo sem a Mandioca!)** Uma imitação alà **(Sem Senso: Alá vai te amaldiçoar por escrever uma fanfic escrota dessa! Tenha medo!)** Malfoy.

Escórpio **[Sem Juízo: Já começamos bem a coisa... Escórpio. Ver uma coisa dessas me dá câncer... Scorpius, um nome tão bonito ser zoado dessa forma... E a criatura ainda me coloca acento. JÁ POSSO MORRER? T.T] (Sem Senso: *caçando uma arma para dar um tiro na Sem Juízo e em si mesma*) **estava cansado **(Sem Senso: ...de rodar bolsinha na travessa do tranco...)**. Toda a Inglaterra queria ordenar em sua vida **[Sem Juízo: Ah, fodão. Quem vê pensa que TODA A INGLATERRA estaria interessada em "ordenar" na vida de alguém. Desse jeito, até parece que o Scorp é o príncipe da Inglaterra, pelamor, né.] (Sem Senso: Eu juro que li ordenhar! Já estava pronta para perguntar se o Scorpius havia ganhado uma vaca chamada Inglaterra de seu pai e começou a ordenhá-la. Cadê meus óculos?)**. O Ministério ordenava **(Sem Senso: Fiquei com ordenhar na cabeça, logo, eu li que o ministério ordenhava o pai de Scorpius e imaginei o ministro tirando leite do Draco. AI QUE CENA DOS INFERNOS, SAI DA MINHA MENTE PELAMOR! D: ) [Sem Juízo: Tirando leite do Draco? Hm, Ministro safadjenho!]** para seu pai **(Sem Senso: QUE! CADÊ A PORRA DO PRONOME RELATIVO?)** não desse a vassoura que o pequeno Malfoy queria porque os bruxos ingleses mandavam no Ministério e o Ministério mandava em Draco. **[Sem Juízo: E é claro que DRACO MALFOY obedeceria a ordens de alguém. AHAM, CLÁUDIA, SENTA LÁ.] (Sem Senso: Draco virou o escravo particular do ministério, ou seria a prostituta vendida clandestinamente? Não, pera!) [Sem Juízo: Eu adoraria ter o Draco como prostituta. Não... Pera.] (Sem Senso: DRACO, DEIXA EU USAR SEU CORPO NU! QUERO TE POSSUIR!)**

- Eu não tenho culpa **(Sem Senso: ...de querer afogar a Astoria no vaso da privada da nossa mansão e agarrar o Póti lindão loucamente...)**, Corp. **(Sem Senso: QUE APELIDO ESCROTO É ESSE PELAMOR?)** - Draco afagou os cabelos do filho em uma das festas do governo. **[Sem Juízo: Draco Malfoy, o maior exemplo de pai carinhoso e afetuoso. Só que não, me poupem, né.] (Sem Senso: Draco, você me decepciona desse jeito demonstrando afeto em público. *balançando a cabeça em negativa demonstrando o tamanho do desgosto*)**

- Estou cansado **(Sem Senso: ...de seguir seus passos e me prostituir na travessa do tranco...)** - admitiu o pequeno e foi até o palco **(Sem Senso: ...cantar AI WILSON VAI...)**, com a face corada de fúria **(Sem Senso: ...por todo mundo condená-lo por sua opção sekchual...)**. Começou a falar e sua voz **(Sem Senso: ...de garotinha...)** parecia mais fina do que normal **[Sem Juízo: Vish, Scorpius viado já é demais. '-'] (Sem Senso: SCORPIUS VIADÃO! FIM DOS TEMPOS! UHUUUL \O/) [Sem Juízo: Vamos todos morrer, o fim do mundo é agora! –não]**

- Atenção para todos os _filhos_de Draco Malfoy **[Sem Juízo: Oi? Como assim? Draco saiu pulando a cerca e fazendo vários mini-Malfoys e eu não sabia? Vish!] (Sem Senso: Draco procriou que nem coelho agora! Saiu espalhando seus genes por ai, claro!) [Sem Juízo: E eu me pergunto: Por que não veio pular a cerca comigo também?] (Sem Senso: Garantimos prazer imediato e o dia todo, não é, Sem Juizo? -qq /perversão mode on/)** **[Sem Juízo: *voz de anunciadora de programa de TV* Garantimos satisfação ou o seu dinheiro de volta!] **Sim, porque se vocês não são, querem ser **[Sem Juízo: Ah, óbvio! Draco Malfoy, o cara acusado de ajudar Voldemort (e ter feito) durante a Segunda Guerra Bruxa é o sonho de pai de todas as crianças do mundo. /ironia feelings/] (Sem Senso: Scorpius achando que tem o melhor pai do mundo, tão iludido esse menino! /ironia feelings/ Pegou o jeito hein, Sem Juízo!)**. Papai, eu não quero que o Corp ganhe um brinquedinho. **(Sem Senso: ...Eu quero que ele ganhe um BRINQUEDÃO e que vibre loucamente, por favor!...) [Sem Juízo: Pensando assim... EU TAMBÉM QUERO! *-*]** Ele não merece, ele é um Malfoy. **(Sem Senso: Ah poxa! Nova Campanha Lançada: Ministério, deixa de ser cruel, deixa a Draquita dar o brinquedão de presente pra Scorpiana!)** Papai, se você der **(Sem Senso: ...sem parar para...)** todos os seus filhos ingleses **(Sem Senso: INCESTO! UHUUUL \o/ Só que não. e_e) [Sem Juízo: Adooooro um incesto violento. Oi? Pera, não...]** ficarão muito de mal contigo, **(Sem Senso: É só fazer o belém belém, nunca mais estou de bem até morrer! Pronto, agora o Ministério fez birra! E esse "muito" ai fudeu com a frase já fudida!)** **[Sem Juízo: Sim, FUDEU e FUDIDA mesmo.] **porque você estaria mostrando preferência para seu filho de sangue. **[Sem Juízo: Sério, eu me perdi nessa fala. Alguém explica?] (Sem Senso: *bocejando de tédio*)**

Draco sorriu, orgulhoso do filho **(Sem Senso: ...finalmente ter tomado coragem para assumir seu eu afeminado... Não, pera... QUE DESPERDÍCIO!) [Sem Juízo: Sério, eu sempre imaginei o Scorpius todo gostosão, pegador, lindo de morrer e essa COISA que chamam de fanfic ACABOU com a minha ideia de como é Scorp. T.T]** **(Sem Senso: [2] na Sem Juizo)**. Escórpio foi vaiado **[Sem Juízo: Eu juro que li viado!]** como nunca antes fora na vida. **[Sem Juízo: Que dó!] (Sem Senso: Estou chorando lágrimas de sangue por ele!)** No dia seguinte, as palavras de Escórpio saíram no jornal. **(Sem Senso: Jornal? Pfvr! Eles estão no mundo bruxo, a notícia sairia no Profeta Diário, poser!)**

- Parece que todos estão ansiosos em saber o porque **(Sem Senso: Acento circunflexo mandou lembranças!)** de você nunca dizer que tinha um filho adotivo. Eles tem **(Sem Senso: Qual o problema da autora com o acento circunflexo? Ele é um chapeuzinho tão sekchi!)** um sério problema de interpretação ou são burros mesmo para não se tocarem que eu estava imitando os imbecis que me impediram de ganhar o presente? **[Sem Juízo: RIP RAP TIKA TRASH!] (Sem Senso: RIP RAP TIKA TRASH! CANTE COM A GENTE!)**

- Eles entenderam. - Draco disse despreocupado. - Mas sempre distorcem para o público. Um dia eles se cansam de agirem como crianças de cinco anos, filho. **[Sem Juízo: Rita Skeeter feelings. Só que não.] (Sem Senso: Ministério ditador esse hein! Não deixa o público saber da verdade, comprando o Profeta Diário, claro! O mundo bruxo regrediu, adotando o sistema de ditadura! Óbvio! /ironia feelings/)**

- Espero. - Escórpio falou, se sentindo muito mais relaxado com a vassoura nova nas mãos. **[Sem Juízo: Sei bem o que você vai fazer com essa vassoura, ESCÓRPIO. É, porque SCORPIUS seria muito mais macho que você, por favor, né.] (Sem Senso: AHHHH ESCÓRPIO SAFADINHO! Vai brincar de subir na vassoura né? Seu pai sabe fazer isso com maestria. –q)**

**Sem Senso: **Bom, para quem é realmente fã da saga, o pessoal utiliza o nome original do personagem. Escórpio está correto na tradução, sim. Mas, se você usa o nome traduzido, você é poser, só lamento. Aliás, quem aprende inglês sabe que é de certa forma incorreto traduzir um nome próprio, agora se a tradutora do livro fez o favor de traduzir a porra dos nomes dos personagens, problema é dela. Se fosse assim, Draco teria que ser Dragão. ;D Sobre a fanfic ter sido distorcida, foi mesmo, estamos pouco nos fudendo pra isso. A fanfic tem pouco erro, tem, mas se você olhar pelo conteúdo dela que é desconexo mereceu ser ripada. Fim.


End file.
